


Sunsets are a Promise of a Sunrise

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Spoilers for somewhere around episode 22, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: And his mind stops as he sees Ryuuga lit against the setting sun. The blues bleeding into reds and pinks and oranges. Bright and powerful and unstoppable. Inevitable. Sento traces the streaks of light against Ryuuga’s cheeks mentally. Wishing for another life. Another time. Where....things weren’t so complicated?





	Sunsets are a Promise of a Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



> This was a little more angst than I wanted but canon makes it hard.
> 
> For my Ryuuga.

It’s just a random balcony. A random property. Abandoned after every thing that’s happened. A place Sento’s not sure they’d ever be. But it’s a good view point. It’s not bitter cold for once. It’s quiet. Peaceful. A space between the madness.

For a moment, if Sento doesn’t look at the ground, he could convince himself it’s another day. It’s just another February 14th. Another Valentines day. That there would be people on dates. The streets bustling with people.

But Sento does look at the ground. There are no people. There’s a war still technically going on. He’s still technically a war criminal. There’s still murder on his hands. 

....A weapon has no use for Valentine’s Day...

Sento shifts and looks just slightly out of the corner of his eyes. His hand on the balcony is but a mere couple of inches from Ryuuga’s. It would be easy to just shift his hand over. Interlace their fingers. To take this moment to admire the sun setting. To pretend there is no war.

He wants to desperately. 

But this moment is somehow far too intimate. And Sento feels like he’s trespassing almost if he does anything else. What are they? He wonders. They’ve kissed haven’t they? Desperately. In the heat of moments. Quickly. And never spoken about. There has been hand holding and shoulder touches. Moments just as intimate as this.

This must be the first Valentines Day that Ryuuga doesn’t have a Valentine. The guilt swirls in Sento’s stomach. It’s his fault. Where would be if Sento had never...if Katsuragi had never? What kind of date would they have been on? Ryuuga and Kasumi? What kind of boyfriend was he?

....Ryuuga with a smile on his face under the cherry blossoms with his girlfriend. Happy. No war. No prison. No experiments. No bodily harm repeatedly over and over.

...Sento would give him that if he could.

Ryuuga’s punch to Sento’s shoulder brings his attention to him.

“Hey. Sento. I asked you a question. You even there?” Ryuuga frowns. They both know Sento is always barely there. Ryuuga’s smart enough to pick up on the clues that Sento’s always one step from...

And his mind stops as he sees Ryuuga lit against the setting sun. The blues bleeding into reds and pinks and oranges. Bright and powerful and unstoppable. Inevitable. Sento traces the streaks of light against Ryuuga’s cheeks mentally. Wishing for another life. Another time. Where....things weren’t so complicated?

But also....Sento thinks about how he doesn’t deserve this moment. He doesn’t deserve Ryuuga. About how much potential Ryuuga had. How good of person he was and could be. He thinks about the first time they met.

About how he doesn’t regret that for a second. Saving him. About how selfish he is for that. How he’s selfish for how grateful he is to have Ryuuga in his life. To have moments like these. To be here with him. To have the brief kisses. The brief touches. To how selfish he is that he still wants more. People are dying. There’s a war going on. He can’t. He can’t.

“Oi, Sento.” Ryuuga shakes his shoulder a little and the touch is longer than the punch. His body feels like its been electrified. Startled. 

“Quiet down, Monkey. I was thinking about important things.” Sento huffs, trying to use a teasing tone to get him to not think too much about what those important things are. But Sento is sure Ryuuga knows. He pauses before adding, quietly. “....What did you say?”

“....Have you...” Ryuuga starts slowly, and Sento wonders if he had asked it hesitantly before as well. Or what the hell it could even be. Ryuuga wasn’t....hesitant. “Have you ever liked someone before?”

And Sento stares, regretting looking Ryuuga right in the eyes as he says that. But he looks away quickly, his eyes watering immediately. There are a lot of ways he could answer that. He could say no. He could say yes and answer with friendship because Ryuuga wasn’t precise. He could answer that he didn’t know Katsuragi’s life. A thousand ways to deflect and distract. It’s what Sento is best at.

But Sento’s heart is in his throat.

“There’s...there’s...a war...Ryuuga.” He blinks quickly. “There’s no time for....”

“That’s not what I asked.” Sento can practically feel the scowl in his voice. And he laughs quietly, trying to stop himself from tearing up anymore. He  could tell Ryuuga he’s a weapon. He could deflect and ask if he’s trying to set him up with Misora. But they both know what this is really about.

...So Sento let’s himself be selfish. For a moment.

“....Yeah.” Sento swallows. “So much that it hurts.”

And Ryuuga leans into him, and Sento nearly cries from that contact alone. But instead, he shifts his hand over, lacing their fingers.

It feels.....selfish. There’s a war going on. And here they were, like some romance novel. Shoulder to shoulder. Hand in hand. In the sunset.

“Me too.” Ryuuga’s words are soft. And Sento knows the implications in that. He knows that’s not about Kasumi.

Sento laughs quietly, a tear or two escaping his eyes. “There are people dying Ryuuga. There’s a war-”

“I’m gonna end this war.” Ryuuga starts and Sento frowns deeply. There’s no need. Don’t get hurt, Ryuuga. Don’t put more pressure on yourself. A thousand thoughts, a thousand protests. Because Sento doesn’t deserve this. Doesn’t deserve him.

“For you.” Ryuuga says firmly.

....And Sento knows he wants him so bad it hurts. Wants to fight for him. Protect him. Be selfish and have him. Have this.

“...That’s...one hell of a valentines day present.” Sento laughs, trying to remove the tension. The meaning. The intensity of this moment. Try to for one moment feel normal.

“That’s not-” Ryuuga shoves his hands in his pocket and shoves something in his free hand. Sento blinks rapidly looking down at the small rainbow plush rabbit.

“Wha-” Sento starts, unsure of how to respond. Because where did he get this. When did he get this? And it’s....it’s.

“It’s not much really. Not as good as anything you’ve gotten me but...” Ryuuga waves a hand and Sento can see the lightest dust of pink on his cheeks. He wonders if his own face is the same.

“I love it.” His words are quiet, holding the bunny close to him. “...I didn’t get you anything, though...” He hadn’t thought about this holiday. Hadn’t thought he’d get anything. Hadn’t thought they’d have this moment.

And just as if to prove him wrong, he hears Cross-Z roar and perch himself on Ryuuga’s shoulder.

“I think he disagrees.” Ryuuga offers him a smile as he moves to scratch the dragons head. Sento almost reminds him that it’s a robot dragon that has no sense of touch and that gesture means absolutely nothing. But honestly, Cross-Z seems to like it and Sento thinks for a moment that things that seem unnecessary...maybe have their purpose too.

“Well. Who am I to argue with him.” Sento smiles for a moment and catches Ryuuga’s face as he does.

This is selfish. He knows. But for a moment. Just for a moment.

“....Hey Ryuuga....?” Sento starts and before Ryuuga can answer, Sento leans in, bridging the distance between them. His lips gently pressed against Ryuuga’s. 

“....Happy Valentine’s Day.....and thanks.” Sento rests his head on Ryuuga’s shoulder. “For everything.”

One day. Sento wanted more moments like this. Without any feeling of guilt for life going on around them.

....That would be a future he’d fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to make a second part because I wanted a scene with Misora too but I'm typing this inbetween classes with what little time I have but don't think I forgot about her.


End file.
